


Let me be your shelter

by Bone_Zone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Children, Doggy Style, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, post sydnicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Jacob might have thought he'd be your shelter though over the years the man has come to realize that you were just as much as his shelter too.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Jacob Frye/Jacob Frye's Wife, Jacob Frye/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Let me be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some scenes between Jacob and the reader during the course of their lives inducing the Wedding, the birth of the children, Jack the Ripper and the After math of what Jack did.

**Readers Wedding Dress.**

> [1](https://cdn-1.azazie.com/upimg/s600/89/d6/73b7f77c6bbeed94d4d08165af0389d6.jpg).[2](https://cdn-1.azazie.com/upimg/s600/db/bb/c7a76d95ff3d0a46f3d836f6442edbbb.jpg).[3.4](https://cdn-1.azazie.com/upimg/s600/7d/31/dc4843c2e0cfbfc6d013d72b7f517d31.jpg).

* * *

* * *

“Why are you so nervous Jacob?”

Jumping, the man scowled as he turned his head away. He felt like he couldn’t get his tie right at all. 

“I’m nervous because I am about to get married and I can not seem to get this bloody thing right.” Digging his nails into his palm he move down to sit in the chair, his head resting in his hands. “What if y/n changes her mind, what if she leaves me.?”

“Jacob? are you mad?” Evie sighed shaking her head as she knelt down in front of her brother. Grasping his hands she gave him a soft smile. “If Y/n wanted to leave you she would have left you five years ago.” she teased. “Y/n loves you Jacob, she wouldn’t be marrying you if she didn’t.”

“You’re right, you are always right.” Sitting up he took a deep breath in. “Right...I’m ready.”

Giving her brother a nod she patted his shoulder. “Perfect, I’ll grab Y/n.”

“Yes...right you do that.”

* * *

Leaving the small room that her brother was in, Evie clutched the violet dress in her fingers as she knocked on your door. Hearing your soft voice she then slipped into the room though her eyes went wide seeing you in your dress. 

“Y/n...you look beautiful.”

You were wearing a sweetheart dress though the back still needed to be tied. Walking towards you Evie gave you a gentle smile as she started to tie the back. Taking a deep breath you thanked the woman as you stepped in front of the mirror. 

You let out eyes roam the off the shoulder gown, you thought the tulle skirt was beautiful and you could hardly imagine what Jacob might think of the flared sleeves, not to mention the side slit and lace back.

“I think you are going to take my brothers breath away.”

Giving Evie a smile, you grasped the small bouquet you let the woman lead you out of the room.

Walking down the isle your gaze stayed on Jacob, the man was smiling at you and once you were standing in front of him you let him take your hand.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Cheeks burning you glanced down for a moment. “You are not to bad yourself Mr.Frye.”

You must have zoned out because Jacob was now saying his vows, you thought it was adorable by how nervous he sounded.

“Y/n...I love you you and..” Taking a deep breath to stem his nerves Jacob straightened his form. _I'm here, with you, beside you,To guard you and to guide you.Let me be your shelter,Let me be your light._ ”

Blinking back your own tears you gave him a smile squeezing his hand. “Jacob, _Turn my head with talk of summertime.Say you need me with you now and always, you, always beside me,To hold me,_ to love me.”

Now letting the tears slide down your cheeks you smiled up at him once you both said your I Do’s, when Jacob slid the ring on your finger you kissed the man, your husband.

You were happy, hearing the voices of your friends. Of the few people of you and Jacob invited to your wedding. Waving good bye to the others you let out a small squeal as Jacob lifted you into his arms. 

“Where are you taking me Mr. Frye?”

Jacob placed his lips against your neck for a moment. “I would like to be alone with my wife. That is if you do not mind...Mrs Frye.”

“By all means, take me away.”

* * *

“You’re so beautiful.”

Smiling, you let your feet hit the ground, Jacob had carried you always to the home you shared and now you were stand in front of the large bed.

Fingers clutching the soft fabric as he stepped closer to you. “I can not wait to get you out of this dress.”

Laughing softly you grasped his chin tugging him in for a kiss as your hands slipped under his suit. “And I can not wait to get you out of this suit.” 

Letting out a small playful growl his hands moved to the slit in the dress moving up your thigh as he let his other hand undo the tie of the back of the dress. “While I would love nothing more than to tear this dress off of you, I know Evie would be quite mad.”

With a final pull of the lace the dress pooled at your feet. “Breath taking....so beautiful.” Moving his hand to your breasts, his thumb moved over your nipple. “You’re welcome to scream all you like love, we’re all alone.”

Letting out a shaky laugh you dug your nails into his shoulder. “Are you going to take your clothes off ?”

“I think I much rather keep them on love. For now that is, now I would like for you lay on the bed and get on your knees.”

“So demanding.” You gave him a smile stepping out of your dress as you slid onto the bed. Feeling the soft fabric under you, you did as your husband requested, keeping your backside to him.

“Seeing you exposed like this, I am really speechless..” Biting your lip you had to stifle a moan feeling him press his fingers into your warmth, his thumb moving over your clit. “And so wet...naughty naught.”

Letting out a airy laugh, you dropped your head to the bed. “Jacob please.” You felt the man clutch your hips as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you. 

“Please what?”

“Please....just fuck me.”

Dropping a kiss to your bare shoulder, you heard him undo his belt followed by the zipper of his pants. “How can I say no to my lovely wife.”

“Well your lovely wife is waiting..”

Chuckling Jacob licked his lips taking his cock out, stroking himself for a moment, his other hand clutching your hips as he pushed himself into your cunt. “You feel wonderful wrapped around me love.”

Letting a whimper escape your lips, you closed your eyes pushed back on the mans member. “Jacob...move.” You wished you could see Jacob’s expression as he started to thrust in you.

“I want you to scream for me, I want all the people of London to know you’re getting good fuck....then once I cum in at pretty cunt of yours we are going to head to our reception and not a single person in that room will know that I filled you good.”

You cried out feeling him press his thumb to your clit as he slowly thrusted, the fabric of his shirt and pants adding a new pleasure. Your breath coming out in short pants feeling him continue his thrusts.

Placing a kiss on your bare shoulder, Jacob closed his eyes. Hearing your crises seemed to urge him on. Though he could hear your breaths coming out faster as he quickened his movements. While he wanted this moment to last longer he knew that he had a reception to get to. “I need for you to cum for me love, would hate to keep the guest waiting.”

Closing your eyes you let out an airy laugh. “Then what are you waiting for Jacob?”

Smiling Jacob let out a small chuckle as he let his thumb play with your clit as he while thrust into your warmth. “I can feel you getting closer, that’s it Y/n. Cum for me.”

You could feel the air getting hotter though with a hard thrust you let out a cry. Your nails digging into the sheets of the bed. Feeling your orgasm hit you, you did your best to keep in your position on your knees. Letting out a small whimper you closed your eyes catching your breath as Jacob to push his got in you. His thrusts getting sloppy until you felt him release in you, letting both of his hands grasp your hips he let himself spill in you, filling your cunt as he rested his head on your shoulder.

Feeling his breath against your neck you let out a soft laugh. “Tired.?”

Slowly pulling out, Jacob bit his lip watching some of his cum spill from your cunt. “Yes....but we have a reception to get to and I rather not have Evie yell at me on our wedding day.”

Closing your back you closed your eyes still feeling his warmth in you. Shaking your head you picked up your discarded clothing nearly missing the man tucking himself in his draws.

“Help me with my dress please.” Tugging the dress on you waited for him to tie you up. You felt his fingers linger on your bare skin for a moment until you turned to face him. Giving him a smile you gave him a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

It has been close to a year since you and Jacob have been married. Jacob was a wonderful husband, though the man seemed to enjoy it when you both shared a mission together.

But lately you have been skipping out on various mission due to being sick. At first you thought it was just a cold but now you were wondering if it was something different.

“Evie...I think I may be pregnant.”

“What?” The woman nearly dropped the document she was holding though she was beaming at you. “Are you certain?”

“I’ve been getting sick...as you’ve known but I have noticed other things.” Though you weren’t going to tell her but you missed your last cycle not to mention how sensitive your breasts have become and that they’ve seem to have grown thanks to Jacobs comment on them. 

Feeling hands grasp your own, Evie have you a soft smile. “You have nothing to worry about y/n...Jacob is going to be thrilled. You both will be wonderful parents.” 

Closing your eyes you knew she was right, biting your lip you placed your hand on your stomach. “Right...I’ll...go and speak with him.” Giving her one last look you left the room walking towards Jacob’s and yours compartment on the train. Opening the door, you smiled spotted the man hunched over his desk.

“Jacob....I need to speak with you...about something important.” 

Turning to you, Jacob gave you a smile titling his head to the side. “You can tell me anything love.”

“Well...I...I think I might be pregnant?”

Blinking Jacobs eyes went wide though a smile broke out on his face as he pushed out his chair. Placing his hand gently on your stomach he let closed his eyes nodding his head. 

“Let us hope you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n 2: Since Jacob is 41 in 1888, he is going to be 25 at the start of the fic meaning this is going be five years after the original game due to the twins being 21 at the start of Syndicate.
> 
> Also this is going to be with a female reader since Lydia Frye is Jacob’s granddaughter and I would like to include her so that means that Jacob did get married and have kids.


End file.
